Incubus Kovu
by Twilight Majic
Summary: I was left to die, but my will to live was strong, and it was do to that that i was revived by a wandering demon. Now i travel the lands, but one day i come across a cub losing his father. I can tell this cub is special to me. KovuxSimba slash.
1. Disclaimer

This will be said only once...

_**ALL RIGHTS TO LION KING AND LION KING 2 ARE RESERVED FOR THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!**_

With that out of the way I will now give the summary, warning, things need to know, and changes to avoid confusion while reading this story.

Summary: I was left to die, but my will to live was strong, and it was do to that that i was revived by a wandering demon. Now i travel the lands, but one day i come across a cub losing his father. I can tell this cub is special to me. KovuxSimba slash.

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy); foul language; murder; gore; lime(s); lemon(s); fluff; and anything else that might appear...

Notes:

After a few tinkering, I have come across a way for Kovu to be in the first movie. There will be a sequel to this fanfic staring the movie "Lion King 2" and in there I have used another lion that will take Kovu's place; I will also be adding another lion that I thought should have been added.

Family Tree:

Ahadi+Uru=Mufasa-Scar (adopts Scar)

Scar+Zira=Kovu

Sarabi+Mufasa=Simba

Simba+Kovu=Kopa-Kiara

Zira+Unknown=Nuka-Vitani-Taka

Kiara+Taka

Nala-Unknown

(-) = Brother/Sister

(Brother/Sister)=Left/Older; Right/Younger

Scar, Zira, and Unknown's relationship will be explained in the story. I will put AN's in the story to show which information is true and not false. A picture of Kovu will be made and posted in the future and will be known in a notice.

When you see this → _'…' _(thoughts)

When you see this → "…" (someone is speaking)

When you see this → _**"…" **_(thoughts within a flashback)


	2. First Installment

_**The Past part 1**_

"_**I can finally see the grasslands! Just a bit further!"**_

_ My lungs were heavy and I was having trouble taking in breathes of air, as the heat of the high pointed sun beat down on me with its intense heat. Beads of sweat made my fur stick to my skin as I raced across the barren land, the burning sand heating the flesh of my paws and drying out my skin, turning them even rougher than they were suppose to be._

_ There in front of me were small pieces of dried out grass that indicated that the grasslands were soon approaching. Behind me, the sounds of the ground being hit and flung into the air rang in my ears as my chaser got closer and closer._

"_**Please let me make it..."**_

_ The small pieces of dried grass soon started to multiply and soon the grass was now reaching passed my legs._

"_**So close..."**_

_ Finally, I had made it to my goal. The long dead grass concealed my body as I lay close to the ground waiting for my soon to be prey to appear in the area that i have marked as our battle ground. There in front of me was the cheetah that has haunted me for the longest duration of time in the wastelands. The darn cheetah has been after me since the day I took away its meal, I knew it was a dangerous gamble at the time, but I was in need of energy. I have been living off small amounts of water, food, and only a few hours of sleep; today was the day I will finally end this game of cat and mouse._

"_**Just a few more paces and-"**_

_ Pouncing out from my hiding spot, I landed on the other cat's back and proceeded to rip it skin apart. Throwing me off and onto the ground, it leaped at me and soon we were in a battle of dancing claws, one mistake and either one of us would have the upperhand, but knowing I didn't have the stamina to hold out that long, I quickly brought my tail around the other's leg and wiped it out from underneath his body. Aiming for the neck, I dug my sharp teeth into my marked area and proceeded to twist it in a dangerous angle which resulted with it getting a broken neck._

"_**Finally, I can rest..."**_

_ My heavy breathes were now rasps of air trying to enter my lungs, while the world was slowly starting to fuzz and darken. All I can feel now was the cool ground as I was slowling losing unconsiousness, but before everything became dark, there in the grass ahead of me were two bodies emerging, then all I knew was the sweet embrace of the abyss._

_ I wasn't sure how long I had been out cold, but the first thing that gave evidence to the fact that I wasn't dead was that I could feel the soft breeze run through my fur, the sound of grass swaying side to side slowly drifted through my ears, and the deep growl coming from a large predator that was behind me over powering the previous sound._

"_**Wait, what?"**_

_Jumping to all fours, I came across the site of a large brownish gold lion staring at me with fierce bright green eyes._

"_My son may have kept me from killing you rogue, but if you don't answer my questions to prove you are harmless, then you will end up the way we had found you!"_

_ The lion's voice was deep and quite frankly it scared me, but I knew that if I wanted to survive passed this point, I better do as he said._

"_I shall answer with the best of my abilities."_

_ The large lion sat down to get comfortable, but his muscles spoke other wise as they were tense, indicating that the other was ready to pounce at any sign of danger. Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "Why have you come here?"_

"_I was being followed by a cheetah that was angered with me."_

"_Why was it chasing you?"_

"_I have no family. I was forced to grow up alone and learn the way of the lions by myself, but sadly, as you can probably tell, my body is not fit, so I have come to rely more on instincts rather then strength. It was recently that I was traveling through the wastelands, making my approach here to stay for awhile before moving on, that I started to become low on energy.", taking a few breathes of air to clear my head, I proceeded on with my long tale. "It was during this time that I soon came across a small oasis and there next to the small pool of water was a dead carcass. Seeing as no other was around, I went ahead and ate before continuing on my way again, but without my knowledge, I had actually fed upon the meal of a cheetah. Not taking this incident lightly, it began to hunt me down for days, which resulted with me not getting much sleep or the time to recover any energy. It wasn't until I saw the grasslands ahead of me during the chase that I decided I had to end it soon or I wasn't gonna make it at all. From this point I can tell you know the rest of the story?"_

_ The large lion before me closed his eyes as he entered a deep meditation. Time seemed to have all but stopped around us, but I knew that soon he would reach a verdict and either I was gonna be left alone or to die by the claws of this majestic being. Sitting down and closing my eyes, I released a sigh before reopening them, but out of the corner of my vision, I caught a glimpse of red shooting behind a tall rock._

"_**What the hell was that?"**_

_ Before I could ponder about this any further, the brownish gold lion stood up to his full height and looked down upon me before speaking._

"_You seem to have gone through too much for a lion your age, while we lions here have lived a peaceful and happy life. I shall give you permission to roam my lands, but if I catch any signs of danger from you, I will not hesitate to strike you down where you may stand."_

_ As he spoke the last words, he spun around and slowly started to make his way out of the cave we were in and into the bright shiny day; his long black mane swaying in the wind. Releasing the air I didn't even know I held, I fell down onto my back and proceeded to cry and laugh at the events that just played through my life._

"_**Could this day get any better?"**_

_ I must have spoken too soon because as soon as that trail of thought passed, a voice from behind made me jump into the air and back onto my paws._

"_Why are you laughing yet crying?"_

_ Turning around I came to the sight of another brownish gold lion around my age laying on the ground. His hair was styled around the same as the previous lion, but unlike the other's, this lion's mane was thick and red while his reddish-brown eyes held curious delight in them. Sitting back down on my hind legs, I decided to speak. "I don't think you would understand."_

"_I bet I would!"_

"_Only way for you to understand why would be to live through my life's events, and I can tell you now that that would not be well advised."_

_ Getting up to his paws, the lion started to circle me, as if analyzing me like the large majestic being did before._

"_You look almost exactly like my dad!"_

"_Who?"_

"_The big scary lion that was here a few moments ago."_

"_**Oh..."**_

"_Though you don't look as strong as dad."_

"_I like to pride myself with my intellect."_

_ Deciding I wanted to explore the area, I got up and stretched out my muscles before making my way towards the mouth of the cave. Stepping out of the dark cavern, I came across the most breath taking site I have ever seen. Before was wide open green lands that traveled as far as the eye can see, while large bodies of water were randomly placed through out the land, but what caught really caught my sight was the variety of animals that traveled the land._

"_This is my home. It's not much but I love it and there is plenty of food, but be aware that you can only hunt to feed your hunger and not for the sport of it. Like my dad told you before, don't cause any trouble or even I will have to take you down and quite frankly I don't want to. If anything, I would like to be friends!"_

_ As the golden lion spoke, we were traveling along a path, my eyes flying everywhere to take in everything. The places that I usually passed through were all barren, dark, and/or empty, but this place just radiated life. It wasn't until we reached a small watering hole, where I was filling my thirst, that the golden lion just had to blurt that out. After succeeding on clearing out my choking fit over the water I was drinking did I spin around and face him._

"_Friends?"_

"_Yeah! I want to be friends!"_

_ This was way too new for me and there was no way I could handle this sudden information, so I decided to quickly lie down and hope the sudden dizzy spell clears._

"_I don't think I quite understand what you mean."_

"_You don't know what 'friends' mean?"_

"_I have a general idea, but I have been alone my whole life that I have no clue what it is exactly."_

"_Well friendship is when two animals like to hang out with each other and play or talk. They are there for each other and helps one another if it is needed."_

"_**What should I do? I have always been alone and I know nothing on what to do as a 'friend'."**_

_ Clearing my voice and trying to slow down my racing heart, I gave my reply to the other lion's question. "Would you really be my friend?"_

"_Of course! I did ask first after all."_

_ I couldn't help but chuckle at this._

"_Well then, I would like to be your friend."_

"_Yay! My name is Mufasa! What is yours?"_

"_Taka"_

"_Well Taka, from this moment forth, we will be the best of friends!"_

_ There was no way at all that could stop the soft smile that spread out on my face. For the first time ever, I wouldn't be alone and finally have someone to fill the large void in my heart._


End file.
